


Working Towards Human

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin is a lovable asshole, M/M, RK900 is a sweetheart, RK900 reflects majorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: RK900 helps Gavin after a long workday as he reflects on their relationship and his very clinical fascination with the detective.





	Working Towards Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm amazed at all the support I got for the first fic I posted for this pair! I'm so glad you guys liked it, so have a bit more.  
> I'm going to mark this as complete but I might add another chapter if I get inspiration down the road, but this can more or less be read as complete.

“Don’t touch me,” Gavin mumbles. RK900 hears no hint of his usual venom. The detective is slumped over in his chair, head pillowed on his arm where he has it on the desk. He’s looking up at RK900 with half-lidded eyes.

“Would you like me to call you a cab, Detective?” They’ve been working for a few hours past the usual shift. The night crew is thinner nowadays, thanks to people moving out of the city. They’re almost alone at the station save for those working to cover multiple shifts.

“Leave me alone.” If RK900 could sigh he would, instead he leans down, ignoring Gavin’s weak protests to leave him alone. He hooks an arm easily under Gavin’s arm and pulls him up. Gavin’s hand grips at the sleeve of RK900’s jacket, wrinkling it.

“I will help you to a cab,” he says. He logs Gavin out through the police servers as they make their way to the front of the building. Once on the street, a cab is easy to get a hold of. RK900 helps him into the car, stepping inside as well to make sure he gets home safely. They sit in opposite seats, facing each other.

Usually, Gavin takes every opportunity to glare at his partner. Now, his eyes are closed, his head lolled to the side as his arms cross over his chest. RK900 can see a decrease in his body temperature by the slightest degree. He shrugs out of his jacket, leaving him in his black button up, and leans across to lay the clothing item over Gavin’s chest. The detective doesn’t stir but his temperature stops its decline.

Gavin lives outside the city life in a quaint apartment. RK900 has only been there once when he had to fetch Gavin because he was late. Gavin had locked him out until he’d had exited the apartment after getting ready. He’d been livid until RK900 had quieted him with coffee.

There’s not much to do during the drive so RK900 simply analyzes the detective’s vitals. He finds listening to his heart rate is a pleasant experience. Usually, when he was awake his heart rate was erratic, set off by little things, such as the coffee machine not working or an argument (a regular occurrence). But in sleep, he was calm. RK900 finds himself liking Gavin calm.

He knows, if awake, the detective would be yelling at him about staring. RK900 knows not to stare when Gavin can see. He finds the anti-social man intriguing, it’s an entirely clinical interest but an interest nonetheless. On the outside he pushes people around and out of his life, breaking bonds before they form. RK900 has tried to establish a connection between the two of them. He’s tried following orders and is scolded. He defends himself and is still scolded.

On the inside, however, is what RK900 finds most fascinating. It’s in the way Gavin will talk to the little girl scared that her mother isn’t coming back, consoling her while smiling. The generous tip he’ll leave in the tip jar despite the crunch of his budget. It’s also in the quiet sigh he’ll let out when RK900 hands him a coffee without being ‘ordered to’ and how his eyes will fall shut on the first sip, always perfectly balanced.

RK900 doesn’t expect a thank you, and he never receives one. But he keeps the little moments stored away for himself, to show that despite the rugged and vulgar exterior Gavin is truly human in all his nuances.

The corner of RK900’s lip curves up unintentionally. Gavin makes a noise in his throat, smacking his lips as he tugs the jacket closer around him.

RK900 looks forward to those moments. He doesn’t plan to tell Gavin this in the near future unless he asks. He knows he won’t. He hates androids, and RK900 understands. When the subject is brought up Gavin attributes it to the rise in unemployment for humans. RK900 knows not to push it too far as the first time he did Gavin pulled his gun and threatened him.

It was wrong to think so, but RK900 felt something then. Not fear or anger. Almost pity. He doesn’t pity the man before him but something uneasy in RK900 almost feels sorry for the man. A man perfectly able to take care of himself, yet so much so he lets in no outside help.

He finds himself wanting to map the detective’s calm features. Want. A human emotion. He shakes his head.

There's a beep overhead, followed by the cab stopping. RK900 stands and gently shakes Gavin awake.

He pitches his voice down. “Detective, you must get up.” Gavin stirs but says nothing, his arm reaching up, fingers grasping air. RK900 helps him up, moving the jacket to sit over his shoulders. The cab stays at RK900’s silent order, he’ll need it to get back to the station. He helps Gavin up the steps and into the elevator. The door to his apartment sits towards the middle of the hallway. RK900 pulls the keys out of his pocket and unlocks it, careful not jostle the tired man.

He directs him to the bedroom. Gavin mumbles incoherently and falls onto the bed, face first.

“Detective,” RK900 tries to warn. He’s too late as Gavin rolls over, pinning his jacket under him. He could easily move him but he doesn’t want to risk waking him. He doesn’t need the jacket. He turns the light off, seeing the slight glow coming from the triangle on the jacket. He leaves Gavin’s phone and his keys on the nightstand.

The small curve of his lips is present again when he slips from the room. He takes the spare key from the bowl on the table by the front door to lock the apartment. He puts it in his pocket as he makes his way back to the cab.

This time he looks at the passing landscape, processing everything until it all blurs together. A Detroit amalgamation, human and android. Visuals and sounds mixing to form a new sense. RK900 doesn’t know what it is. There’s a slight rise in his software instability.

* * *

 

The next morning, Gavin arrives on time at the station. RK900 greets him and Gavin gives him a nod of acknowledgment. He sets two coffee cups down on his desk before leaving. RK900 doesn’t see his jacket anywhere but doesn’t pry.

It feels strange not having the jacket to show those he’s an android. A woman had asked him before Gavin had arrived where something was and had startled when he turned and showed his LED. He’d helped her after her shock wore off.

When Gavin comes back he doesn’t have the jacket. RK900 decides to ask.

“Detective Reed, would you happen to have my jacket?” Gavin looks at him, confused for a moment before recognition sweeps across his face. He sits down at his desk.

“I kind of, uh,” Gavin says before hesitating. RK900 tilts his head in curiosity.

“Well, I passed out on it and I kinda,” he stops again. He motions for RK900 to lean in, so he does. “I drooled on it, so I put it in my hamper.” RK900 sees the embarrassment on his face.

“Oh, well, out of all the human secretions that is the least ‘gross’ I would say,” RK900 replies. Gavin sits back and rolls his eyes. RK900 is surprised he’s in such a chipper mood. It’s a rare occurrence.

“I’ll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow.”

“We do not have work tomorrow, Detective. It’s Saturday.”

“Fine, then you’ll have to wait all weekend for your precious jacket,” he says as he raises one of the coffee cups to his lips. His nose wrinkles in disgust at the taste.

RK900 feels a warm feeling in his chest cavity and smiles. Gavin had done something nice and thoughtful for him. It’s unusual, but not unwelcome. RK900 stands and steps over to him. Gavin looks up at him, his mouth pulled into a frown. RK900 smiles and offers out a hand. Gavin sighs and hands the cup over. RK900 takes it to the break room to work his ‘coffee magic’ as Gavin has taken to calling it.

When he arrives back the other cup is now on his desk rather than Gavin’s. He hands over the cup and Gavin greedily takes a sip before sighing. RK900 files the image away.

“Why have you put this on my desk?” he asks as he sits back down. Gavin shrugs.

“It’s a thank you gift, kinda.”

“You’re aware I don’t eat or drink, correct?” Gavin seems to be in an especially good mood as he doesn’t retaliate with any vulgarities.

“It’s more of a token object, you pretend you can use it. It’s for all the coffees you’ve fixed for me.”

“Then, thank you, Detective.” He even lifts the coffee cup in order to sniff at its aroma. He wrinkles his nose up and sets it back down. Then he turns to his monitor and starts scanning the suspects for their current case.

Gavin finds himself looking at RK900. He raises an eyebrow as he realizes how human the android looks without his jacket. And with the way he’s turned, the LED doesn’t show.

He shakes himself away from the thought and turns to his own monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
